


Ball

by auwithexo



Series: CHANYEOL YUNG GUNS MO NAMAMARIL [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball, Blow Jobs, Chanbaek Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwithexo/pseuds/auwithexo
Summary: Ball with an s.





	Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swear words and sex. Basically that. Slight Angst. 
> 
> Part three of Baseball.

7 months nang magkasintahan si chanyeol at baekhyun. Hindi naman sa malimit mag-away yung dalawa ngunit hindi lang talaga maiiwasan sa isang relasyon ito. Minsan nag-aaway sila dahil sa  _daddy aura_ ni chanyeol kaya madaming straight na babae ang may gusto dito. Paminsan minsan sa condo ni chanyeol natutulog si baekhyun. Niyaya niya si baekhyun na doon na lang muna kesa sa dorm ngunit di naman pumayag si baekhyun dahil baka madistract lang siya sa kaniyang pag-aaral, na naintindihan naman ni chanyeol.

 

 

Hindi naman masabi ni chanyeol na bisexual siya, kaya nahihirapan ang dalawa sa relasyon nila. Hindi sila nagsasama kung saan marami ang makakakita sa kanila. Takot sila sa sasabihin ng mga tao ukol sa relasyon nila. Lalo na si chanyeol. Ace player ng baseball team, syempre kapag nalaman ng coach niya at ng paaralan baka ma-kick out siya sa team.

 

 

Sa totoo lang may hinala na ang coach nila na si  _Coach Sooman_ sa relasyon ni chanyeol at baekhyun. Palagi kasi nitong nakikita si baekhyun sa training nila at kung makipag-usap kay chanyeol ay kumbaga  _more than friends_. Nagsabi tuloy ang coach nila sa captain ng team na si jongin, at dahil kaibigan niya si chanyeol sinabihan na siya nito. Madaming bisexual sa baseball team. Oo nga naman, parang nawawala ang credibility ng team kung mga bisexual ang nandon, ano naman kaya ang iisipin ng mga tao. Naisip ito ni jongin at namroblema din siya dahil baka madamay pa ang kanyang kasintahan na si kyungsoo.

 

 

Mahirap sa parte ni chanyeol dahil gustong gusto niya ang baseball, simula pa lang nung bata siya mahilig na siyang maglaro nito. Ngunit sa kagustuhan niyang manatili sa baseball team nangailangan niya ng isang  _show_ para maipakita sa kanilang coach. Ngunit dahil dito, ito ang pinagmulan ng away nila ni baekhyun. 

 

 

Okay lang naman kay baekhyun na may  _show_ si chanyeol dahil naiintindihan naman niya na importante ang baseball sa kanya ngunit hindi lang matanggap ni baekhyun na bakit kailangan makipaghalikan sa kanya??

 

* * *

 

 

Tuesday, 10:43 p.m

Kakatapos lang mag review ni baekhyun para sa  _surprise quiz_ na sinabi ng prof nila. Tanga lang diba. Dumaan muna siya sa isang cafe para bumili ng isang slice ng blueberry cheesecake, pambaon niya kinabukasan, pinatong niya yung bag sa table malapit sa pintuan sa bintana at inilagay niya ito sa loob. Mag te-text na sana ito kay chanyeol para sabihing pauwi na siya ngunit nahagip niya ito sa may eskinita. Dali-dali niya itong tinakbo ngunit naisip niya na sana hindi na lang niya ito ginawa.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday, 3:05 p.m

Last subject na nina baekhyun at jongdae ngunit nag stay sila sa classroom dahil sa pair work na pinapagawa ng prof nila, mas maganda daw kasi tapusin agad para hindi na cramming. 

 

"Baek, okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni jongdae dahil pansin nito na parang wala sa wisyo si baekhyun. "Nag-away ba ulit kayo ni chanyeol?"

 

 

"Ha? Hindi no, masakit lang talaga ulo ko."

 

 

"Kung gusto mo saka na lang natin ito gawin?" sabi ni jongdae habang nagliligpit ng mga notes niya

 

 

"Hindi, hindi, sorry, tapusin na natin para chill na lang sa weekends." balik naman ni baekhyun sa kanya

 

 

3:45 p.m sila natapos sa pairwork na tila bang hindi na siya naging pair work dahil mas maraming nagawa si jongdae. Sa normal na araw magrereklamo ito ngunit pansin niyang down siya baekhyun kaya pinabayaan niya muna ito.

 

 

 

_Rrriing, rriingg_

 

 

 

"Baek, may tumatawag sayo" sabi ni jongdae nung naglalakad na sila pabalik sa dorm

 

 

Medyo nagulat si baekhyun, una dahil sa sinabi ni jongdae at pangalawa dahil sa taong tumatawag sa kanya.

 

 

"Hello?" walang ganang sabi ni baekhyun

 

 

"Baek tapos na ba klase niyo? Daan ka sa condo?" aya naman ni chanyeol at dahil nakasanayan na niya ito um-oo na lang siya kahit sa totoo ayaw niya...

 

 

"Oh ano daw?" tanong ni jongdae

 

 

"Punta lang ako sa condo ni chanyeol" sabi ni baekhyun at walang ganang naglakad sa kabilang direksyon

 

 

4:07 p.m na nang nakarating si baekhyun sa condo unit ni chanyeol. Nag doorbell siya kahit alam naman nito ang passcode ng unit kaya nagtaka naman si chanyeol dito.

 

 

"Hey baby, missed you" halik ni chanyeol sa ulo ni baekhyun. "Are you okay? Are WE okay? Di tayo nagkakausap ng malimit tapos nag iiwasan pa tayo sa school" sabi ni chanyeol habang yakap yakap si baekhyun na hindi man lang binalik ang yakap 

 

 

"Baby?" binaba ni chanyeol ang ulot niya para pumantay sa lebel ng ulo ni baekhyun

 

 

"Bakit?" isang simpleng tanong ni baekhyun 

 

 

"Ha? Anong bakit? Dun na tayo mag-usap sa kwarto" hila ni chanyeol si baekhyun ngunit ayaw naman ni baekhyun at dumiretso sa sofa 

 

 

"Bakit mo ginawa yon?" paiyak na si baekhyun

 

 

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about" lapit ni chanyeol kay baekhyun ngunit lumayo ito "Baby please, i don't know"

 

 

"Nakita kita noong isang araw..." 

 

 

"Baek, sabihin mo na lang. Ano ba yon?" medyo frustrated na siy chanyeol dahil hindi niya alam ang sinasabi ni baekhyun

 

 

"Nakita kita na kasama si subin chanyeol! Nung gabing yon...hi-hinalikan...mo siya...tapos yung kamay mo nasa loob..ng damit niya..." hikbi ni baekhyun

 

 

"Baek, I'm sorry..."

 

 

"I'm sorry??? Bullshit chanyeol hindi mo man lang tinaggi! Kasi deep inside umaasa ako na hindi ikaw yon...Kailan pa chanyeol?? Kailan pa!??" hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang damdamin niya. "May nararamdaman ka ba para sa kanya?? Ha??" pagkatapos ng ilang segundo sa hindi pagsagot tumayo si baekhyun para umalis 

 

 

"Wait baby, please hear me out...." pigil ni chanyeol

 

 

"'Wag mo akong tawaging baby! Ilan kaming tinatawag mo niyan? Ha??" nagpumiglas naman si baekhyun sa hawak ni chanyeol pero hindi niya kayang kumawala dahil sa sobrang higpit ng pagkakahawak sa kanya

 

 

Magaspang ang paghalik ni chanyeol sa mga labi ni baekhyun na para bang binubuhos nito ang kanyang damdamin sa halik.

 

 

Tinatanggap ni chanyeol ang pagsuntok ni bakehyun sa dibdib niya ngunit hindi pa rin niya ito pinakakawalan.

 

 

Ayaw mag give in ni baekhyun. Mali si chanyeol at hindi niya ito kayang patawarin sa ngayon. At kung sa tingin ni chanyeol na ito ang solusyon dito mali ulit siya.

 

 

"Chanyeol please..."

 

 

"Please what?" 

 

 

"Please, ayoko na" hikbi muli ni baekhyun

 

 

"Baby no, please" sagot ni chanyeol habang dinadala si baekhyun sa kwarto niya

 

 

Ayaw ni baekhyun. Ayaw niya. Galit na galit siya kay chanyeol, pero mas galit siya sa sarili niya dail hindi na siya lumaban.

 

 

" _Mmhhh, chanyeol_ " umiiyak pa din si baekhyun

 

 

"Baby, ikaw lang please..." sagot ni chanyeol habang hinahalikan ang leeg ni baekhyun

 

 

"Pero bakit ka nakipag-momol sa iba ha?" paulit ulit niyang pinapalo ang braso ni chanyeol at hindi naman niya ito sinagot

 

 

Binitbit ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa kama at tinanggal ang suot niyang t-shirt. Tinaggal din niya ang suot na sapatos ni baek. " _Fuck baek..._ " ungol ni chanyeol habang hinihipuan ang tiyan ni baekhyun. Hindi nagtagal nagtanggal na din si chanyeol ng kaniyang pang itaas at nilagay na lang to ng basta basta sa sahig

 

 

"Baek..." muling halik ni chanyeol sa kanya at hinalikan niya naman ito pabalik. 

 

 

" _Hhhh, c-chanyeol,_ _please_ " nagtatalo pa rin ang isip niya kung dapat ginagawa niya ito pero ang sinunod niya ang kanyang puso

 

 

Tinaggal ng dalawa ang suot nilang pambaba. Inayos ni chanyeol si baekhyun sa kama at nagpahid ng lube sa titi at kamay niya para maipasok sa loob ng butas ng pwet ni baekhyun

 

 

" _Fuck_ baekhyun I'm sorry" habang labas pasok ang titi niya sa pwet ni baekhyun

 

 

" _A-ah, ugh chanyeoool_ " hindi napigilang ungol ni baekhyun " _Biliiisss_ "

 

 Binilisan ni chanyeol ang paglabas pasok ng titi niya sa pwet ni baekhyun kung kaya't nilabasan na si baekhyun at sumunod naman si chanyeol. Pinatong ni chanyeol ang kumot sa katawan ni baekhyun takot na umalis agad ito. Kumuha si chanyeol ng tshirt para bihisan si baekhyun at wet wipes naman para linisin ang kalat nilang dalawa.

 

 

"Bakit chanyeol?" umiyak ulit si baekhyun

 

 

"Baekhyun I'm sorry..."

 

 

"Bakit nga" walang ganang salita ni baekhyun

 

 

Nagsuot si chanyeol ng panibagong boxers at umupo sa gilid ng kama na malapit kay baekhyun. Tumagilid si baekhyun para harapin si chanyeol ngunit ang kita lang niya ang kanyang likod.

 

 

"Natakot kasi ako baekhyun...kasi..." ito ang gusto ni baekhyun, ang naguusap sila ng matino

 

 

"Kasi?..."

 

 

"Ayokong matanggal sa baseball team so napaisip ako, nagdalawang isip ako sa kasarian ko. At dahil may _no strings attached_ girlfriend ako gusto ko lang i-try. Hinalikan ko siya. Nag momol kami...ginawa namin lahat...baekhyun i'm so sorry..." nanginginig na ang boses ni chanyeol 

 

 

" _Sana sinabi mo na lang sa akin_ " mahinang hikbi ni baekhyun

 

 

"I can't even face you right now, nakakahiya ako baekhyun hindi mo ako deserve. Pero baekhyun habang ginagawa ko yon hindi talaga kita matanggal sa isip ko at alam kong mali pa rin yon baekhyun. I'm sorry, nalito lang ako sa sexuality ko baek. I'm sorry dapat sinabi ko sayo noong una pa lang pero natakot ako sa kung anong iisipin mo sa akin baek i'm sorry..." iyak naman ni chanyeol hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun at niyakap niya ito sa likod

 

 

"Pinapunta kita dito para sabihin na nakipag break na ako sa kanya kasi hindi ko talaga kaya na may ibang akong kasama sa free time ko kasi dapat ikaw yun eh. Pero nadala ako sa takot. Nandiri ako sa sarili ko nung ginawa ko yun. Baek hindi mo ako deserve. Hindi mo ako deserve pero gusto kita, ikaw ang gusto ko. Magalit ka sa akin okay lang, wag mo akong kausapin ng ilang araw, linggo, buwan, kahit taon 'wag mo lang akong iwan please  _baby_   _i'm sorry_..." hinarap naman ni baekhyun ang mukha ni chanyeol para halikan ito

 

 

"I'm still upset, kasi sana sinabi mo pero hindi kita iiwan, gusto ko lang talaga malaman yung totoo. Maliban sa pamilya mo ako yung isang taong pwede mong pagkatiwalaan sa ganito. Kaya please kapag may problema ka man sabihin mo lang sa akin at hahanap tayo ng solusyon...ha?"

 

 

"What did I do to deserve you _Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, baekhyun, baekhyun_ " paulit ulit na sinabi ni chanyeol kaya napatawa naman si baekhyun "Mahal kita baek, sa totoo lang akala ko hindi tayo magtatagal ng ganito. Akala ko fling lang tayo. Noong una kitang makita mga grade 10, audience kami ni jongin sa debate niyo, sobrang cute mo don lalo na nung binalik sayo yung tanong, akala ko di mo masasagot pero nasagot mo naman hahaha. Ang una kong naisip doon  _ano kaya itsura mo pag nasa ilalim kita_ " tinulak naman siya ni baekhyun

 

 

"Hahaha tapos senior high hiniling ko na sana magkaklase tayo pero hindi eh. Wala kang naging kaklase sa barkada ko. I really wanted to know you. Torpe ako, hindi kita makausap. Pinagsisisihan ko pa din yung mga panahon na dapat magkakilala na tayo pero dahil torpe ako hindi na nangyari. Akala ko kilala mo na ako kasi varsity ako pero wala ka pa lang pake sa mga sports except gaming haha" napangiti naman si baekhyun dahil dito "I'm sorry baek..." tumungo naman si chanyeol

 

 

"Well it's not okay, pero you said your feelings na, and kung anong nararamdaman mo ngayon, that's what matters." hinalikan niya si chanyeol na may kasamang dila at kinagat ang labi nito

 

 

" _Mmh, baek_ "

 

 

Tinulak niya si chanyeol sa kama at bumaba para kapantay na niya ang galit na titi nito mula sa loob ng boxers. Kaya hinimas naman ito ni baekhyun.

 

 

" _Shit baekhyun, aah_ " 

 

 

Tinanggal ni bakehyun ang boxers ni chanyeol para dilaan ang tuktok ng galit na titi nito. Sinubo na niya ang kalahati ng titi ni chanyeol at dahil sa gag reflex niya napaluha siya dito.

 

 

" _Shit sige lang baek aahh_ " hinawakan niya ang buhok ni baekhyun para diinan pa niya ang pagsubo nito tumataas na ang baywang ni chanyeol, malapit na siyang labasan

 

 

" _Baek malapit na sige lang ahh_ " pagkasabi na pagkasabi niya nito tinanggal ni baekhyun ang pagkasubo niya sa titi ni chanyeol at nagbihis na

 

 

"What the fuck baekhyun???" frustrated na sabi ni chanyeol habang bumabangon sa pagkahiga

 

 

"Yan na ang punishment mo, bwiset ka din eh. Alis na ako bye. See ya hehe~" dali daling umalis si baekhyun dala-dala ang sapatos na hindi pa niya suot 

 

 

"TANGINA BAEKHYUN ANONG GAGAWIN KO DITO" rinig niyang sigaw ni chanyeol

 

 

"BAHALA KA DIYAN EITHER IWAN MO O TAPUSIN MO MAG-ISA WAG KANG HAHANAP NG IBANG TAO NA TATAPOS DIYAN TANGINA MO CHANYEOL HA" sigaw naman ni baekhyun pabalik

 

 

"PUTA BAEKHYUN YUNG MGA GINAGAWA MO TALAGA SA AKIN" napangiti naman si baekhyun at umalis na ng condo. Iniwan ang isang horny na chanyeol

 

 

Nag vibrate ang phone niya

 

 

From: Chanyeol ♡

I'll accept this today. But never again baekhyun

 

 

Tinawagan naman ni baekhyun si chanyeol

 

 

" _Baek shit asan ka na ba_ "

 

 

"Kakasakay ko lang ng elevator pauwi na hehe"

 

 

" _Tangina baek sana ako na yung sasakyan mo sa sunod_ "

 

 

"Hindi mo ako makukuha sa dirty talk mo Chanyeol Park, magdusa ka diyan byeee"

 

 

 

Hindi naman sa agad agad papatawarin ni baekhyun si chanyeol, mali ang ginawa niya ngunit walang mareresolbang problema kung hindi mag-uusap. Kaya masaya naman si Baekhyun na napagusapan na nila ang problema na 'to. Hiling naman niya na sana matanggap pa rin sila ng mga tao, dahil kahit siya takot din siyang lumabas sa public na ka holding hands si chanyeol. Gusto lang naman niya maging open sa relasyon nila chanyeol, tulad ni minseok at jongdae na kahit may mga ayaw sa relasyon nila, kahit na nasasaktan din sila dito ay hindi na nila ito pinapansin at ayos lang naman sa basketball coach ni minseok. Sana all.

 

 

Naglakad pabalik sa dorm si baekhyun looking forward to the day na matatanggap na sila ng buond mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted all of you to know that coming out is really the hardest thing of all LGBT queers so do not pressure them saying that it's okay, that society will accept them 'cos no. They will still be judged no matter what. And it's really hard for them nonetheless, please show them that you support them, and please, please DO NOT FETISHIZE THEM. I know writing fanfics may be a form of a fetish/using for our fantasies but please respect them especially in public and reality, they are not for your entertainment. Especially when seeing ex: gay couples in public, actions like following them, taking pictures, and stalking them for your own entertainment please just don't. Also, if you're straight and like reading this kind of fiction but do not support them in real life... no offense but get some help please. Thanks.
> 
> Anyway, in the end nobody is perfect we all make mistakes, we are all human beings that God created.


End file.
